le lys blanc
by DDawn
Summary: La guerre est finie, Treize est mort, Zech reviens sur les lieux de leurs souvenirs


Auteur : Dawn. Titre : Le Lys blanc Source : Gundam Wing Genre : Yaoi, romance. Note : Cette histoire est sensée se déroulée à la fin de la série, avant l'affaire Mariemeia   
  
Le Lys blanc  
  
Cela faisait quelques jours que la guerre était finie. Elle avait causée beaucoup de tord et de morts, notamment la sienne. Zechs se tenait sur la tombe de Treize. Oui Treize Khushrénada le grand général des armées de l'alliance terrestre, mort. Sa tombe était déjà fleurie, sûrement Lady Une. Il déposa à son tour son présent. Une bouquet de roses rouges comme Treize les appréciées tant. Zechs resta quelques minutes à regarder le marbre de la sépulture puis il partit. En dernier geste de son recueillement, il décida d'aller dans une petite maison sur les côtes écossaises. Elle était semblable à un chalet et se trouvait seule au milieu de nul part au bord d'un falaise. Zechs s'approcha de cette dernière, ferma les yeux et écouta les vagues claquaient violemment contre la jetée et senti le vent qui lui caresser le visage faisant virevolter les quelques mèches dorées qui s'échappaient de son catogan. Après être resté ainsi pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, il se dirigea vers la maisonnette. Arrivé à la porte il hésita. Cette maison était spéciale, c'était le seul lieu témoin de leur relation. Car oui il y avait eu une relation entre Treize Khushrénada et Zechs Merquise et cela depuis plusieurs années. Même si il n'y avait eu aucun amour entre eux, il y a les souvenirs. Ils avaient vécut ici des moments qu'ont pourrait qualifier de heureux vu, qu'a cet endroit, ils oubliaient tout de la guerre et de leurs obligations. Il respira une grande bouffée d'air, sortit une petite clé argentée de sa poche puis l'introduit dans la serrure. Il la tourna lentement puis entra quelques secondes après le déclic. L'intérieur était simple et accueillant. Sur la droite, un salon attenant à la cuisine, pourvu d'une cheminée avec un grand canapé de cuir foncé lui faisant face. En face une porte menant à la salle de bains et aux toilettes et sur la gauche la chambre. C'est vers cette dernière qu'il se dirigea. Il entra. Rien n'avait changé, tout était à la même place. La pièce était petite, un grand lit en chêne siéger au milieu du mur face à la porte. Une table de chevet de chaque côtés du lit, une armoire sur la droite et un bureau sur la gauche en dessous de la fenêtre, le tout assortit au lit. Les rideaux et les draps étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Treize avait toujours tenue à cette couleur, Zechs ne savait pourquoi. Quelque chose attira l'attention de blond. A côté du bureau, le plancher semblait se soulever. Il s'approcha pour vérifier et eu confirmation. Intrigué il souleva la latte de bois et aperçut quelques chose, il décida alors d'enlever les autres planches jusqu'à parfaitement distinguer une boîte. Il la sortit. Elle était recouverte de tissus blanc. Encore du blanc songea Zechs. Il alla s'asseoir sur ce lit qu'il connaissait si bien le coffret sur ses genoux. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il l'ouvrit. Des lettres, cette boite était remplie de lettre. Il allait la refermée mais l'ordre de ses dernières l'en empêcha. Elle étaient toutes à son nom, son vrai nom. Milliardo. Non pas Zechs mais Milliardo comme le brun l'appelait dans l'intimité. Curieux il en pris une. L'écriture était bien celle de Treize, rectiligne et fine. Il commença à lire. Mon cher Milliardo, Je t'écris cette lettre que tu ne lira très certainement jamais. Elle finira enfermée dans cette cassette blanche. Comme toutes les autres. Pourtant cela me fait du bien d'écrire, écrire ce que j'aimerais te dire. Cela me vide l'esprit et le cœur. Oui, tu es omniprésent dans les deux, même si je sais que tu penses l' inverse. Comment ? Je le sais c'est tout. Si tu savais à quel point tu es dans l'erreur. Je pensais que tu avais compris ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. Si tu n'étais qu'un simple amant à mes yeux, une aventure, un divertissement pense-tu que je te surveillerais, que je te contacterais aussi souvent lors de tes missions périlleuses, bref, que je me ferais autant de soucis pour toi ? Je voudrais tant te dire que tu as tord, que je t'aime mais je ne le ferais sans doute jamais. Et pourquoi ? Car j'ai peur. Oui j'ai peur que ce ne sois pas réciproque, que tu ne me croie point ou pire que je te perdes à jamais, que tu rejette corps et âmes ...... Zechs continuait sa lecture, il lut toutes les lettres sans exceptions. Elles disaient toutes approximativement le même chose. Zechs, totalement bouleversé, tenait entre ses mains tremblantes la dernière des lettres, la plus vieille. Mon amour, Mon amour, je peux dire cela car c'est ce que tu me fait ressentir. Aujourd'hui c'est la première fois que je t'es fait mien. Et ce ne sera pas le dernière. Du moins je l'espère. Je sais que c'était la première fois pour toi. Ceci est tout à fait compréhensible, tu viens tout juste de faire tes quatorze ans. Tu es si jeune et pourtant tu es la première personne à m'avoir donner autant de plaisir, à m'avoir fait connaître l'extase. Car oui tu es la première personne à y être arrivé. A ce point en tout cas. Pourtant tu es loin d'être la première personne avec qui j'ai eu des rapports, mais tu es le premier de la gente masculine. Et le dernier. Maintenant je ne veux plus que toi. Même si je suis de quatre ans ton aînée cela m'est égal. Je n'arrive plus à te sortir de ma tête, de mon corps et de mon cœur. Tu as bien lu, mon cœur. Avant ce soir je pensais juste avoir une forte attirance physique à ton égard car tu es beau Milliardo, très beau et dieu que ce mot est faible. Je croyais donc que la seule façon de te sortir de mon esprit était de te faire mien, de te posséder. Mais c'était une erreur, une erreur fatale qui a causer ma perte car au lieu d'être seulement dans mon esprit tu es à présent dans chaque parcelles de mon être. Là, je te regarde dormir allongé sur ce lit, tes cheveux dorés et ta peau nacrée sont magnifiquement éclairés par le reflet de la lune. Toute cette luminosité qui semble émaner de toi et qui te donne un aspect angélique est renforcée par les draps de soie blanche. Le blanc est une couleur qui te va à ravir. Symbole à la fois de beauté, de liberté et de pureté. Je vais te faire un concession. À l'inverse de ce que tout le monde pense, la rose rouge n'est pas ma fleur préférée, juste celle qui convient à ma personnalité. Ma favorite est le lys. Le lys est beau et majestueux et fut, un temps, la fleur des rois. Je remarque que cette description te convient également, le blanc et le lys. Non. Le lys blanc. J'ai trouvé ta fleur. Je me demande si l'amour entre une rose rouge et un lys blanc pourrait être réciproque. En tout cas je peux t'assurer que dans mon cœur, tu resteras à jamais le seul et l'unique, je t'aime Milliardo. Milliardo acheva sa lecture. A présent recroquevillé sur l'édredon blanc et pleurant à chaudes larmes il serra la feuille de papier désormais précieuse contre son cœur et murmura avant de s'endormir : Je t'aime aussi, Treize...   
  
Depuis ce jour, des lys blanc embarrassés avec des roses rouges furent plantés autour de la tombe de Treize Khushrénada accompagnés d'une plaque de marbre blanc ou quelques mots de couleur or y étaient gravés : En réponse à ta question, l'amour entre une rose rouge et un lys blanc est réciproque et vas bien même au delà. Ta disparition n'as pas éteint la flamme que tu as fait naître dans mon cœur et rien au monde ne le fera. Je t'aime et ceci pour l'éternité. Je ne te demanderais donc qu' une seule chose, attend ma mort et nous seront enfin à nouveau réunis mais cette fois- ci à jamais. Ton lys blanc. Le mystère plana pendant des années et plane d'ailleurs toujours sur l'identité du fameux lys blanc. Mais ce qui est encore plus mystérieux c'est que plus d'un demi siècle après, les fleurs, plus belles que jamais, entourent encore la sépulture du légendaire général de la nation terrestre mais également celle de celui qui fut son bras droit durant la guerre des colonies. OWARI Reviews please !!!!! 


End file.
